


Casa Erotica

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gabriel - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Trickster Gabriel, castiel - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>,,Drogi pamiętniczku, bycie prezesem wielkiej firmy jest bardzo fajne, ale strasznie wyczerpujące. Czasami muszę się rozluźnić. Potrzebuję Casa Erotica''<br/>-Gabriel chciał, żebyś chronił za wszelką cenę to?-Zapytał Sam, obracając głowę stronę brata.<br/>-Może jest fanem.-Odparł bez namysłu.-To całkiem niezła produkcja.<br/>,,Sam, Dean, pewnie zastanawiacie się, co to jest.-Odkleił swojego dziwnego wąsika.-Jeśli to oglądacie, to znaczy, że umarłem.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa Erotica

-Poczułem dziwne ukłucie...

-Gdzie?

-Tutaj, w sercu.-Wskazał dłonią na swoją lewą pierś.-Wiesz co to oznacza?-Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc wyczekująco na niego.

-Może się zakochałeś?

-Nie, to bez sensu. Ja i zakochać się? Niby w czym?-Parsknął wymuszonym śmiechem, który zaraz zdusił.-Ale serio?

Ciemnowłosy pokiwał głową ze stoickim spokojem, rozluźniając swój niebieski krawat.

-Ale to i tak jest dziwne.-Wzruszył ramionami jakby chciał zachować resztki utraconego spokoju i rozluźnienia. Dlaczego rozmowa z młodszym braciszkiem tak zawsze go stresowała?!

-To nie jest dziwne lecz piękne. Ojciec dał nam wolną wolę żebyśmy...

-Pieprzyć Ojczulka.-Przerwał mu ostro. Oboje wiedzieli, że Bóg odszedł już dawno i jeszcze długo nie będzie chciał wrócić.

-Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że możesz robić co tylko zechcesz.-Burknął, przybierając swój standardowy wyraz twarzy, gdy coś go denerwowało.

-Robię tak od tysięcy lat.-Przewrócił oczami.-A mimo to nadal czegoś mi tutaj brakuje.-Zgarbił się nieco, rozprostowując co chwilę swoje trzy pary złotych skrzydeł.

-Może właśnie tego, przez co czujesz to ukłucie.-Odparł, pewny swojego zdania.-Wiesz co je powoduje, ale nie chcesz się do tego przyznać. Dlaczego?-Zmrużył oczy, przechylając głowę.

Blondyn zaśmiał się już nieco pewniejszym śmiechem.

-Nie mam nic do ukrycia, Cassie.-Rozłożył ręce na maksymalną szerokość, po czym poprawił swoją kurtkę i ponownie zaczął gapić się w sufit.

-Więc idź i mu to powiedz.-Nalegał Castiel, niecierpliwiąc się.

Tym razem Gabriel obrzucił go lodowatym spojrzeniem, prychając cicho.

-Dlaczego mu tego nie powiesz?

-Nie. Nie chcę i tyle.-Przewrócił oczami.-A ty już oddałeś wianek swojemu?-Dodał z przekąsem.

Anioł spojrzał na niego jak na UFO.

-Jeżeli chodzi ci o wykonanie aktu seksualnego z Deanem, to jeszcze tego nie zrobiliśmy. Powiedział, że musi się zastanowić.

-Daj znać kiedy będziecie spodziewać się dziecka i potrzebować kredytu na nowe mieszkanie.-Burknął.-Cholera, ja mam tutaj ważniejszy problem, jasne?!

-Więc ja pójdę do niego i...

-Nie będziesz naszą, jebaną swatką, rozumiesz?!-Warknął, po raz pierwszy od dawna aż tak wkurzając się na brata.-Nic mu nie mów, zwłaszcza, że jeszcze nie rozprawiłem się z Lucyferem i wiesz jak to może się skończyć. A teraz wynocha. Idź pilnować swojego chłopaka i jego brata, a ja tymczasem nachleję się i zaliczę kogoś.

-Wiesz, że tak nie można.-Castiel zrobił krok w jego stronę.

-Mamy jebaną wojnę! Nie obchodzi mnie co wolno, a czego nie. Jutro, jeżeli nie dostanę ostrzem prosto w to zakichane, kujące serce to zabiorę całą naszą ukochaną rodzinkę na wspólny wypad do Disneylandu. Obiecuję ci.

Brunet znowu spojrzał na niego jak na kogoś z innej planety. Gabriel przewrócił oczami, przestając liczyć ile razy już to zrobił.

-Disneyland? Myszka Miki? Jak można...nieważne.-Pokręcił głową, wzdychając cicho.-Wynocha.-Wycedził stanowczo.-Chociaż nie. Zostań.-Zamyślił się, siadając na krześle.

Castiel podszedł bliżej, z pytającą miną. Znowu nie wiedział co knuje jego starszy brat i nie podobało mu się to.

-Dobrze wiemy, że mogę z tego nie wrócić, dlatego będziesz miał zadanie.-Złapał jakąś kartkę i zaczął coś na niej bazgrać.-Jeżeli zginę, daj to Samowi. Skoro ja nie dowiem się czy naprawdę mnie lubi, to przynajmniej ty będziesz wiedział.-Wsadził kartkę do kiszeni zbyt dużego prochowca swojego braciszka i poczochrał mu włosy.-A teraz na serio, wypierdalaj.

Po chwili rozległ się trzepot skrzydeł i został sam w swoim pokoju, który stworzył specjalnie na tę rozmowę. Jeszcze zostało mu do zrobienia jedno: nagrać dla braci matołów krótki film instruktażowy. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym małym projekcie tuż przed jednym, wielkim zamieszaniem jakie go czekało.

* * *

_,,Drogi pamiętniczku, bycie prezesem wielkiej firmy jest bardzo fajne, ale strasznie wyczerpujące. Czasami muszę się rozluźnić. Potrzebuję Casa Erotica''_

-Dalej.-Nacisnął klawisz przyśpieszający odtwarzanie nagrania.

_,,Sam, Dean, pewnie zastanawiacie się, co to jest._ -Odkleił swojego dziwnego wąsika.- _Jeśli to oglądacie, to znaczy, że umarłem. Och, proszę, przestańcie szlochać. To wstyd dla nas wszystkich.''_

-Przewiń się.-Mruknął sam do siebie, naciskając mocniej przycisk jakby to coś dało.

_,,...unikać Michała i spółki.''_

-Taa, to raczej oczywiste.-Burknął.-O, to chyba tutaj.

_,,I Dean, miałeś rację. Bałem postawić się mojemu bratu, ale koniec z tym. Stawiam się i kładę się.''_

Parsknął cichym śmiechem. Ta kwestia wybitnie mu się udała. Dodał jeszcze parę efektów specjalnych, które uwielbiał w tego typu filmach i poczuł znajome, delikatne szarpnięcie, gdzieś w okolicy żołądka. Czas najwyższy ruszać w drogę. Złapał płytę z nagraniem, wpakował ją do pudełka, schował za pazuchą, zaraz obok fałszywego ostrza zrobionego z puszki po Coca-Coli i odświeżacza do ust. Kali pewnie nieźle się zdziwi, ale Gabriel nadal pozostawał słynnym Tricksterem i nie zamierzał rezygnować z tej funkcji.

* * *

Stając oko w oko ze swoim braciszkiem, czuł ból serca. Oto dwa archanioły stały naprzeciwko siebie, mierząc się spojrzeniami pełnymi uwagi, dziwnego spokoju i chłodnej wyrozumiałości. Jeden z nich nienawidził wszystkich istot, które stworzył ich Ojciec, a które teraz chodziły po Ziemi. Drugi zaś, opowiedział się za ludźmi, istotami, które może i nie były doskonałe, ale wiele z nich starało się czynić dobrze, by ich życie stało się piękniejsze.   
Ten sam archanioł stanął pomiędzy dwiema stronami i postanowił bronić tych, którzy ucierpią niezależnie od wygranej Michaela czy Lucyfera. I to on tak naprawdę powinien być tym najważniejszym z najważniejszych.   
Za poświęcenie. Za siłę. Za przełamanie się. Za odwagę.   
Za miłość.  
Zachrypiał cicho, gdy jego własne, prawdziwe ostrze utkwiło w jego ciele. Podniósł wzrok, by pewnie po raz ostatni spojrzeć w błękitne oczy swojego ukochanego brata. Tego, który kiedyś obiecał go chronić. Tego, który upadł przez swoją nienawiść. Tego, którego nadal kochał. Trzymał go kurczowo za skrawki koszuli, doskonale czując jak zaczyna płakać.   
Dlaczego to tak musiało się skończyć?! Przecież wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej, przecież Lucy mógłby się zmienić, skończyłoby się wieczne potępienie. Wróciłby do Nieba. Oni oboje by wrócili. Nie byłoby apokalipsy, Michael nie rozpocząłby despotycznej władzy i wszyscy żyliby ze sobą w zgodzie. DLACZEGO TAK NIE MOGŁO BYĆ?!

_Tato...gdzie jesteś? Nie widzisz, co się tutaj dzieje?_

_Nie widzisz jak twoje dzieci walczą?_

_Tato...proszę cię. Wróć do nas._

_Wszyscy cię potrzebujemy._

I na co zdało się to wszystko? Na to, by umierać w ramionach kogoś kogo kochał całym sercem? Żeby ten ktoś wbił w ciebie ostrze, skazując cię na śmierć? Gabriel chciał zaprowadzić pokój. Chciał żeby wszystko wróciło do normy. Żeby skończył się jego ,,program ochrony świadków". Dlaczego, gdy wreszcie postawił się, wszystko musiało pójść nie tak jak chciał?   
-Niezła sztuczka, Gabrielu. A wiesz dlaczego jest taka dobra?-Wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać go knykciami po drżącym policzku.-Ponieważ sam jej cię nauczyłem.  
Zimna stal przeszyła głębiej jego ciało, a oślepiające, białe światło wydobyło się w jego oczu i ust. To było potworne uczucie. Cała energia jaką zbierał przez miliardy lat uciekała za szybko, by móc ją jakkolwiek złapać. Co się z nią działo? Nawet on nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Może do lepszego świata? Może po prostu rozpływała się, zmierzając do całkowitego unicestwienia?  
Tak skończył obrońca ludzkości i jedyna istota zdolna do zabicia Lucyfera, która jednocześnie nie wybiłaby połowy mieszkańców planety. Silna dłoń pchnęła jego martwe ciało na drewnianą podłogę, na której ukazał się popielato-czarny zarys trzech par potężnych, niegdyś złotych skrzydeł.   
Zapamiętajcie go, drogie dzieci.Tak skończył nasz bohater.

_Więc, tato...gdzie jesteś? Nie widzisz co się tutaj dzieje?_

_Nie widzisz jak twoje dziecko zostało zabite?_

_Więc, tato...proszę cię. Nie wracaj już nigdy._

_Nikt cię już nie potrzebuje._

* * *

Jeszcze tej samej nocy, Castiel zabrał jego ciało i przeniósł na cichą polanę w samym środku lasu. Dean kopał grób, a Sam przygotowywał niewielki, drewniany krzyż. Dokładnie taki sam, który wbił w mogiłę Deana, gdy ten został wzięty do Piekła. Cholera, tak bardzo pragnął, by to był tylko zwykły sen. Żeby za moment, Gabriel wstał i z uśmiechem oznajmił im, że tylko chciał się z nich ponabijać. Żeby mogli się na niego wkurzyć za ten niewybaczalny kawał, jednak cieszyć się, że żyje, że wszystko się ułoży.   
Wziął jego lekkie ciało i zatrzymał się na moment przed wykopanym dołem. Czuł obecność Deana i Castiela, ale widział teraz tylko jego. Swojego ulubionego i jednocześnie znienawidzonego archanioła, któremu nie zdążył powiedzieć co tak naprawdę czuje. Dlaczego wtedy uciekł z tej sali?! Przecież mógł kazać wyjść Deanowi i Kali. Czuł, że Gabriel będzie potrzebował pomocy, a mimo to nic nie zrobił. Stchórzył. To była tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. Gdyby można cofnąć czas. Teraz wiedziałby, żeby tam zostać. Razem pokonaliby Lucyfera i nie trzymałby w tym momencie jego ciała nad grobem, do którego miał zostać złożony.

-Sam.-Szepnął Dean, kiwając mu głową, że już czas.

Długowłosy spojrzał na brata szklanym wzrokiem i wszedł zgrabnie do dołu, gdzie ułożył swojego najbliższego przyjaciela. Kucnął przy nim i uśmiechnął się do niego smutno. Więc to koniec? Już więcej nie usłyszy jego śmiechu? Nie zobaczy jak wyciąga z kieszeni różnorakie słodycze? Nie zaśmieje się na widok jego zwariowanych pomysłów? Więc jak teraz będzie? Nachylił się nad nim i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek, a parę kropel spadło na jego pobladłą, martwą twarz.   
Sam nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.

Po kilku minutach, Castiel odprowadził Sama do Impali, podczas gdy starszy Winchester zakopywał zwłoki. Nie spalili ich. Nikt nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

-Mi też go szkoda.-Szepnął wreszcie anioł.-Ale zginął honorowo, ratując was.

-Na co mi teraz jakiś honor?!-Załkał, opierając głowę o boczną szybę. Cały czas miał nadzieję, że Gabriel wyskoczy zaraz z jakiś krzaków z luzakiem z gębie, mówiąc, że to był tylko jakiś głupi test.

Szatyn nie odpowiedział, za to zaczął gapić się w dywanik. Przecież i on żałował straty swojego brata i bardzo pragnął by powrócił, nawet jeżeli miało to oznaczać kolejne docinki z jego strony, nie mówiąc już o tych wszystkich kawałach.

Niedługo później wrócił Dean. Wsiadł do samochodu, gapiąc się w ledwo widoczny, świeżo zakopany grób.  
Miewał z Gabrielem już różne sytuacje i niespecjalnie go lubił, ale widok łkającego, Sama sprawił, że i on oparł głowę o kierownicę, gapiąc się martwym wzrokiem w wyzerowany licznik. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł zgłosić się o pomoc do niego i już nigdy więcej nie będą mogli porozmawiać o porno. Zaraz, zaraz...

Rzucił się do schowka, wyciągając płytę z nagraniem.

-Sam, kurwa, wstawaj i wyciągaj laptopa.-Mruknął nieco podniecony dziwnym prezentem, który właśnie obracał w rękach mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam jakąś wskazówkę. Przecież archanioł i to w dodatku Trickster, nie powinien od tak ginąć. Tak, tak, to pewnie tylko jakaś atrapa i wszystkiego dowiedzą się z filmiku. Albo obejrzą jak facet rżnie jakąś blondynkę.

Długowłosy spojrzał na niego jak na kretyna, ale wykonał rozkaz i już po chwili stali w trójkę na dworze, oglądając zaczynające się porno jakie pozostawił im Gabriel.

_,,Jeśli to oglądacie, to znaczy, że umarłem.''_

Zielonkawe oczy młodszego Winchestera ponownie wypełniły się gorzkimi łzami. Nie, to niemożliwe! Jak on...jak on tak po prostu mógł zginąć!? Przecież to facet, który podawał się za boga! Facet, który postawił się całej swojej boskiej rodzince i wybrał życie pośród ludzi! Facet, który potrafił zmieniać świat ruchem palca! Facet, który...jest martwy.  
Po tych słowach, nie miał już ochoty oglądać dalej, nawet mimo tego, że wtedy jeszcze żywy blondyn, podawał ważne dla nich informacje o zamknięciu Lucyfera w klatce i uratowaniu świata przed bandą Michaela.  
Gdyby nie tchórzostwo Sama, teraz archanioł opowiadałby im o tym stojąc lub siedząc przed nimi. Cały i zdrowy.

-Gabriel...prosił mnie żebym coś ci dał.-Powiedział Castiel, przypominając sobie o karteczce, którą zaraz wyciągnął i podał zapłakanemu mężczyźnie.

-Co to jest?-Zapytał cicho, rozprostowując kartkę i czytając na głos to co zapisał archanioł.-Czy zgadzasz się ze wszystkim o czym powiedziałem w nagraniu? Odpowiedz głośno na pytanie jednym wyrazem.-Sam łypnął zdziwiony na Castiela, a ten odpowiedział mu podobnym spojrzeniem.-Yyym...ja...tak, zgadzam się.-Wypowiedział słowa dosyć niepewnie, czując, że za chwilę stanie się coś niezwykłego i pojawi się przed nim facet z lizakiem i kieszeniami wypchanymi cukierkami, po czym zacznie wpychać mu je na siłę. Jednak nic się nie stało, jeżeli nie liczyć głuchej ciszy.  
-To jego najgorszy żart jaki kiedykolwiek mógł powstać.-Burknął, wracając do poprzedniego opierania się o szybę i łkania.

 

 

Kilka miesięcy później...

-Tak.-Powiedział stanowczo i w tym samym momencie usłyszał okropny pisk nadchodzącego archanioła. Chciał zakryć uszy, ale nie potrafił nic zrobić. Czuł tylko jak przez jego ciało przechodzi potężna, bolesna moc, by po chwili wszystko ucichło. Otworzył lekko oczy, widząc świat zupełnie tak samo jakim go zostawił parę sekund temu. Zrobił krok. Nie, przecież nie chciał ruszyć nogą. Boże, co się dzieje?  
Znowu. Teraz ręka, która zawędrowała do jego włosów i poprawiła kosmyk włosów, który upadał mu na twarz. Ale Winchester tego nie zrobił!

-Sam, nie wierć się.-Rozległ się ten niby przymilny głos, należący do Lucyfera.-Teraz ja tobą władam, a ty nie masz żadnej kontroli.-Podszedł do rozbitego lustra i przejrzał się. Wreszcie posiadał idealne ciało, dzięki któremu ostatecznie zniszczy Michaela.

Nie wiedział jak miałby zareagować. To było potworne. Ktoś kontrolował każdy ruch twojego ciała, jednocześnie uwłaczając z każdej strony. Czuł każdy powiew powietrza, każdy zapach, odgłos, a nie potrafił na niego zareagować. Jakby był kamieniem, któremu niestraszne były największe wichury, czy deszcze. Który przetrwałby niesamowite upały i najsroższe mrozy. W co on się wpakował?

 

_-Dean...Proszę cię, zostaw go!_ -Krzyknął rozpaczliwie, gdy Lucyfer po raz kolejny uderzył jego starszego brata.- _On już dłużej tak nie wytrzyma, proszę cię, zrobię wszystko!_

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się krzywo, zadając kolejny precyzyjnie wymierzony cios w twarz blondyna, przy okazji łamiąc mu nos. Co Sam miałby jeszcze dla niego zrobić? Michael, razem z naczyniem tego chłopca, leżał zabity kilka metrów dalej, Castiel został rozszczepiony, jego towarzysz z czapce miał złamany kark, a jedyne czego wymagał, to naczynie, które posiadał już na wyłączność. Zresztą, już niedługo ta biedna, wymęczona duszyczka umrze z wycieńczenia, pozostawiając mu całkowicie puste ciało. Nie było niczego, co mógłby dla niego zrobić.

_-Błagam...proszę cię!-_ Załkał Sam, czując jak buzuje w nim zacięcie i chęć odegrania się archaniołowi.  
I ten dziwny błysk. Zobaczył dwa żołnierzyki wsadzone w dość dziwny sposób w popielniczkę w drzwiach Impali. Nagle stanęły mu przed oczami wszystkie sceny z jego życia, gdy razem z Deanem oznaczał samochód, to wydrapanymi inicjałami, to klockami w dmuchawie. I coś się stało...

-Sam...-Wyjęczał blondyn, opierając się plecami o chromowaną stal drzwiczek jego Dziecinki.

Odsunął się na dwa kroki, spoglądając na swoje luźne, obryzgane krwią dłonie. Nie atakowały go. Nie robiły absolutnie nic, na co nie pozwoliłby ich prawdziwy właściciel. Był dziwnie...wolny. Zmęczony, ale wolny. Uśmiechnął się do Deana i już chciał kucnąć obok niego, gdy jego oczy i usta ponownie rozświetliły się, a on wydał z siebie potworny ryk, jakby coś okropnego rozrywało jego ciało na strzępy. Może bardziej duszę.

_-Śmiesz mi przeszkadzać?!-Warknął Lucyfer, gdy jakiś inny anioł prawie wypchnął go z prawowitego ciała i razem z nim dryfował pomiędzy normalnym światem a naczyniem._

_Tajemnicza postać pokiwała tylko głową, rozkładając swoje potężne skrzydła i krążąc wokół niego. Idąc, rozciągała za sobą białą poświatę, która zanikała dopiero do dłuższej chwili lub, gdy archanioł wszedł w nią. Jakoś nie umiał podejść do...anielskiego ducha? Tyle wywnioskował po śnieżnobiałej sylwetce ciała i rozłożystych skrzydeł, które na samiutkich końcach lotek zdawały się być srebrno-złote. Więc kto to właściwie był? I jak udało mu się dostać razem z nim wgłąb ciała?!  
_

_-Wynoś się, póki mam jeszcze trochę cierpliwości.-Wycedził, patrząc na niego pogardliwie._

_Postać zatrzymała się i obróciła się w jego kierunku. Nie umiał dojrzeć oczu, a co dopiero całej twarzy, a to coś zbliżało się coraz bliżej, podchodząc swobodnym krokiem. Nagle zatrzymała się i wygrzebała coś z kieszeni, po czym rzuciła na ziemię, niedaleko Sama, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.  
_

Ziemia pod przedmiotem zaczęła się zapadać, rozszerzając się powoli i wciągając w siebie trawę, ziemię i najbliższe groby.

-Sam...co się dzieje?-Wyszeptał Dean, starając się wybudzić leżącego przy nim nieprzytomnego brata.

_Śnieżnobiała postać wskazała dłonią Lucyferowi wejście do klatki._

_-Jak śmiesz mi rozkazywać?!-Wysyczał, podchodząc do niego i łapiąc go za ramiona, potrząsając lekko. Jak na łaskę, był niebywale lekki i dziwny w dotyku..._

_Momentalnie sylwetka roześmiała się, łapiąc go za połacie nagle powstałej koszuli._

_-Znam znacznie więcej sztuczek niż tyle ile mnie nauczyłeś, Lucyferze.-Wyszeptał, wpychając go prosto do klatki._

* * *

-Hej, matoły, wstajemy, wstajemy.-Zaklaskał w dłonie, podnosząc z ziemi cztery pierścienie i rozdzielając je od siebie.

-G-Gabriel?-Wydukał Sam, budząc się.

-Bingo.-Wezwał z myślach Castiela, którego ledwo co przeniósł do prawdziwego ciała. Szczęśliwie już wszystko mu wyjaśnił i nie będzie musiał wkurzać się jego skupioną, ale nierozumiejącą mordą.

Czarnowłosy pojawił się szybko i zajął się tym co rozkazał mu archanioł.

-Ale jak to możliwe?-Sam nadal nie wierzył w to, że jego najbliższy przyjaciel jednak jest żywy i zawsze taki był.

Gabriel uśmiechnął się do niego tajemniczo.

-Powiem tylko, że jednak mnie lubisz.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ta, zaznaczam, że jest to moje pierwsza, skończona (wow) praca. Jeżeli ktoś to przeczytał, to proszę o jedno: Nie krzyczcie na mnie, bom głupia i niewiele ogarniam ;)


End file.
